Now and Then
by Allycatkana
Summary: Now and then, you come across someone you really hate. Sometimes, you just have to look past that hatred and maybe... you might just find love. BAD SUMMARY PLEASE READ! AND REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dudes and Dudettes

Santana's POV:

I've just come back from NY. Viva Easter! Yay (note the sarcasm).

Brits and I were just talking. Still don't get what's wrong with her. Brits told me she's still dating Froggy McChapstick. Ugh.

Just as Brit left, guess who slipped into the chair opposite me, holding a cup of strong coffee. I looked up and was mildly surprised to find that son of a bitch Sebastian smirking at me.

"Santana. Hi," he said.

"What do you want?" I asked, irritated.

"I heard you're finding a job," Sebastian said slyly.

I looked at him. "What job?"

"There's a formal dance thingy at Dalton and it's boy-girl only, so I have to bring a chick."

"Why are you even talking to me, then?"

"I was thinking, since you're gay yourself, you're the closest to a guy I can think of." Smirking again.

"First of all I'm a lesbian. And NO WAY." I said, pretending to vomit."

"20 bucks…"

"30."

"Deal." He got out of his seat, leaving me wondering what I'd just gotten myself into.

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks to all you guys for the support on my previous fanfic New City, New Secrets! A reviewer said that I was rushing too much... So here's the first chapter of a prequel to New City, New Secrets. Please review/favourite/follow! I really appreciate it... will update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dancing With Fire

Sebastian's POV:

God. I freakin hate stupid dances. And especially when I have to go with a freakin girl. God.

I drove to Santana's and beeped. She came out wearing a big cloak.

"Do you even have a license?" Santana asked.

"Do I look old enough to have a license? Yes but I don't so too bad." I said.

Surprisingly, Santana didn't even flinch. She was calmer and tougher than I thought she'd be.

Santana shrugged off her coat. She wore a black dress with a red sash and a red hair band with a rose on it.

Santana's POV:

I didn't want to wear what I wore to my prom. It brought back too many memories of Brit and I. So instead of being extravagant, I wore a simple dress.

"This good enough for you?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah. You look good. I mean pretty." Sebastian said softly.

We sat in silence for the rest of the ride. I saw that he wore his Dalton uniform as usual.

"Do you have anything other than your stupid uniform in your wardrobe?" I asked in a bored tone.

Sebastian didn't reply, but pulled over and got out of the car. I got out and followed him.

The hall was packed. All the guys were in their uniforms, and I recognized some of them as Warblers.

Jeff came to say hi to Sebastian. He looked at me in surprise. "Isn't this Santana?" he asked. I nodded. Sebastian shrugged.

It was weird most of the time. Suddenly, the DJ shouted. "Please give a warm welcome for the Warblers!"

Sebastian went on the stage. It was then that I realized that Hunter was nowhere to be seen. They sang the One Direction song "One Thing". I had to admit, it was pretty good. Sebastian was a good leader.

Then, a slow song started. I looked at Sebastian. He looked at me, and shook his head. Yup, it was awkward.

Everyone was dancing. Finally, it was too awkward so he and I went out of the hall.

"Bored?" Sebastian mumbled. I nodded wearily. Suddenly, tears started streaming down my cheeks. I hadn't realized until now how much I missed Brit.

Sebastian's POV:

Santana was crying. It was kinda sad... I felt a bit bad for bringing her here.

I didn't really know what to do, cause I don't really comfort people. So, I walked over to Santana and hugged her.

I could feel her tensing up. But after a few seconds, she softened into my arms.

"Thanks," she mumbled and pulled away.

An idea popped into my head. "Hey, wanna dance?" I asked, wincing cause it sounded cheesy.

Santana looked at me incredulously. "Fine..."

**Author's Note:**

**The third and last chapter of this fanfic will be out soon! Thanks to you guys for the nice reviews and** **hope u like this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Impulse

Santana's POV:

I didn't know why I said okay. I mean, everyone knows that you don't dance with a guy you're supposed to hate. But I was kinda muddled so yeah…

We could still hear a slow song playing from inside the hall. I put my hands around Sebastian's neck. He gently held my waist. Tiny sparks shot through me at his touch, but I avoided his gaze. After all, I wasn't supposed to feel this way about a guy, right? Especially Sebastian.

Sebastian's POV:

Santana's dress swirled as she swayed to the music. I looked at her again. Who knew anyone could possibly look so pretty in such a simple dress? Wait… you're gay, dude, I told myself. God knows Santana's hotter than any guy but you're proud of who you are. It was funny to think that I'd actually turn straight for a lesbian. Ha ha, in your dreams.

The slow song came to an end, and Santana looked up miserably.

"Sorry," I said again.

"It's okay," she whispered. "Get me home before anyone sees me blubbering."

We got into the car and drove to her place.

Santana's POV:

"Here," Sebastian said, stopping and getting out.

He walked me up the driveway. I couldn't look directly at him, so I averted my gaze and stared at the cement.

"Thanks for doing this," Sebastian said, breaking the silence. "You know, giving me a chance."

I nodded and opened the door. I stepped in, and instantly felt bad. "Sebastian, wait—"

He turned back. "Oh right, here's your money." He said, coming back and handing me some cash.

I looked at Sebastian. Without saying a word, I kissed him quickly on the lips. He cocked his head at me, half smiling. I blushed… it was the first time I saw him smile at me. Luckily, the sky was dark. I pushed the money back into his palm, starting to walk back. At the sound of his voice I stopped, turned.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," Sebastian said, winking. "Pick you up at seven."

I didn't reply, just turned and went back inside.

**Author's note:**

**Hope you like it! Sorry for the cheesiness. But I prefer for Sebtana to start slow instead of having s-e-x after smooth criminal. Hope you approve!**


End file.
